The Night Before
by Weirder Than You
Summary: This story is placed the night before Aang's battle with Ozai. It is Kataang, but nothing explicit. Yeah I only got 10 reviews, but I updated anyway. And come one and review people! It wasn't that bad was it? At least tell me if it was! So help a girl out
1. Telling Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Okay, new story. All Kataang, all the time, until I get bored. Oh, yeah, and I GRADUATED ON THE 15****TH****!!!!! It's awesome! I've been in the same school with almost the same class (+ and – some people) for 9 years, and now I'm FREE! Well, not really, but still. Okay, I'm done ranting; this story should get updated relatively quickly. And another thing. Milkshakes are good, especially chocolate. This is probably going to be a one-shot, just so everyone knows. Nothing big, just a smutty little piece of crap story, unless you think it's good. Then it's a smutty little great story (if that makes sense). This takes place the night before the battle with Ozai, and Iroh and Zuko have joined Aang to teach him firebending.**

Katara was making dinner like always, but she was also deep in thought. She had caught Aang looking at her multiple times that day, and she had never seen him look at anyone that way before. As she finished the soup she had been making, she decided to confront Aang about his staring after dinner. After all, they did not know how many of them would survive tomorrow. She then called everyone over to eat.

Aang had been thinking along much the same lines. He knew he had to tell Katara how he felt about her, because there was a good chance that he would not make it through tomorrow. He decided to tell her how he felt about her after dinner, because he really needed her to know.

Katara and Aang snuck glances at each other through all of dinner, and after yet another painful silence caused by their eyes meeting, Toph drained her bowl and stood up, saying, "Okay, I can't take much more of this, so I'm going to go to bed and leave the love birds here. Good night." Her saying this caused Aang and Katara to blush furiously, and soon Zuko and Sokka got up and went to bed as well. This left Iroh, Aang, and Katara sitting around the fire.

"All right, I am going to bed too, but since we are going into battle tomorrow, I suggest telling anyone anything you think they need to know. Tonight." Iroh walked away, hoping he had not been too blunt, but he did not have to worry. All that night Katara and Aang had been thinking about what they would say to each other, and now they both figured it out.

"Katara, I really need to-"

"Aang, I think it's important that-" They both started, then stopped again. As they contemplated their near-empty soup bowls, Aang got up his courage to try again.

"Katara, there's something I need to tell you. Please hear me out before you laugh or hit me." Aang wanted to be sure he could speak before she rejected him. As Katara opened her mouth to respond, Aang held up his hand to silence her. He started again. "Katara , seeing as I might not see you again after tomorrow, there's something I think you need to know. Katara, I... I... Iloveyou!"

Aang took Katara's shocked silence as a bad sign and began to stare ashamedly down at his bowl. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same, but-" He was cut off from his mumbling when Katara pressed her lips against his softly. She had moved over to be closer to him when he wasn't watching. His eyes went wide, and Katara laughed when she pulled away and saw the look on his face.

"I love you, too, Aang," was all Katara had to say before Aang pulled her in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, with their tongues battling for dominance and their hands roaming each other's bodies. Katara squeaked in surprise when Aang lifted her up to sit on his lap. After what seemed like hours to them, but what was really only around 30 seconds, they broke apart gasping for air. As Katara sat there staring down at Aang, she suddenly remembered what she had been going to ask him.

"Aang? Why were you looking at me all day?"

"Well, because I realized that you were just too beautiful and I couldn't help myself,**"**Aang responded matter-of-factly.** ((A/N: He is a guy, you know, so he's kinda allowed to sound cheesy.))** Katara laughed again, then got an idea as she looked down at Aang. He saw this look and was genuinley curious, as well as a little scared.

"Katara? What are you thinking?" Aang asked cautiously.

"Do you want to take a walk? I mean, I know you should be resting, but still. Just a quick walk." Katara asked deviously. It took Aang a moment to realize what she was saying, but once he did, the look of confusion on his face was replaced with one of happiness. As the two walked away, they did not know that they had been watched the entire time.

Iroh smiled as he heard Aang ask, "Aren't we a little young for this?" and Katara laugh in response. He knew that they loved each other from the moment he saw them. Don't ask how, because he didn't really know. He decided to go to bed then, because they did still have to beat Ozai the next day...


	2. Epilogue: After Dinner

**Disclaimer: I OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!!! Okay, maybe not…**

**A/N: Okay, I've had a few requests to continue the story, but all will happen AFTER THE BATTLE. Remember that. It will be 5 years later. Aang and Katara have gotten married and have settled down in Ba Sing Se. They have one daughter named Nami (wave) who is 2 years old. I don't know how far this will go, but soon I'll find out. So much for it being a one-shot... nothing I ever try to stop ever actually stops until I get writers block... stupid writers block. And I want to keep this story T rated, so I didn't describe anything. For anyone who doesn't know what couples actually do on their wedding night, do not ask me, for it would be inappropriate for me to tell you.**

Katara put Nami down in her crib. The good thing was that she was already asleep. The bad thing was that this meant she would probably be up early the next morning. She left the room quietly and closed the door behind her. After that, she went to the kitchen and started to make a small dinner for herself and Aang. As she was finishing and sitting down to eat, she ralized that Aang hadn't come in yet. Odd. He always came in as soon as he smelled whatever she was cooking.

"Aang? Dinner's ready." Katara called. Another thing she hadn't realized, however, was that Aang had been hiding in the corner of the room the entire time. He cam up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Katara almost screamed, he scared her so much.

"Guess who." Katara pretended to think for a moment before answering, "I really could not guess."

"How about now?" Aang asked before going around her, hands still over her eyes, and kissing her. Katara smiled into the kiss before reaching up to remove Aang's hands from her eyes. He was smiling at her; that smile that had won her heart all those years ago. She smiled back; this was also the smile that had won his heart all those years ago.

After an eternity just looking at each other (it was actually only a couple of minutes) Aang sat down across the table from Katara and began to eat. Actually, he began to stuff his face as if he had not eaten in days, which he almost hadn't. He was supposed to be on a diet for his health, but Katara was considering taking him off it, since it was not helping. He wasn't fat, per se, he just ate all the things that could give him a heart attack or could somehow kill him.

"Aang, slow down! You're going to choke." Katara laughed as Aang looked up at her with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He really was still a child sometimes, but other times he was just as mature as he looked (which was pretty good, considering he was 17). "You've got something hanging out of your mouth."

Aang sucked the noodle in before asking, "So, has Nami shown any progress with her bending?"

"Aang, she's two years old. She's not going to show anything for at least another year. I mean, she was playing with the water today, and I think she might have been moving it a bit without realizing it, but still." Katara knew Aang was anxious to know how well his daughter would be able to bend, although he had already sensed that she would be a waterbender from the time she was born.

"I know, I'm just curious. Hey, want to re-do our wedding night?" Aang asked suddenly. Katara was caught a little off-guard, for they hadn't done anything like that since they found out that Nami was to be born. Plus, he had just asked her that so casually in the middle of dinner!

"Well, that was a little off topic, but sure. As long as we keep it down, though. I don't want to wake up Nami," Katara replied, which caused Aang to brighten up a lot and continue stuffing his face with renewed gusto. He was soon finished, and dragged Katara off to their room, leaving her plate on the table.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Katara woke up the next morning and, feeling Aang's arms wrapped around her, sighed contentedly. This was, however, before she found herself rushing to the bathroom.


	3. Author's Note and Thank You!

This chapter is just one major author's note, so yeah. I would like to thank my five reviewers, **Aangsfan****, skittlesandcombos, Kataangfan22, AvatarKatara38, and KataangNutyBabe. **So thanks guys, you kept me updating and thinking that my story wasn't completely stupid and worthless. Also, I want to remind everyone that if you like a story, it does help to REVIEW!!!!! It's nice to get reviews, and plus, it helps us authors and authoresses notice our mistakes or accomplishments. Just so some people know, constructive criticism is always welcome with me, so please, PLEASE say something more than 'Good!' or something like that (no offense to everyone who does do that). So yeah, to put a stop to my rambling, I want everyone to know that I am doing stories for almost every KataraX(person's name here) pairing, so if you don't like Kataang or if you like any Katara pairing (like me) check out my other stories. There's also one in there that's perfect for any Kataang haters out there. So yeah, help me out and review any and all of my stories, and also help other writers out by using the tips in here for reviewing. Thanks for listening to me ramble, and thanks again to my amazing reviewers! I love you all!


End file.
